


Unconventionally Yours

by SunAndMoonFanfictions



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Love These Boys So Much Please Send Help, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAndMoonFanfictions/pseuds/SunAndMoonFanfictions
Summary: Ulquiorra is an editor seeking to make his mark on the literary world. Grimmjow is his best-selling author ... and Ulquiorra's boyfriend of nine years. Whoever said love was conventional, anyway?
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Unconventionally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading ancient G/U fics from 2009 and lol'ing at how cringe some of them were (while also enjoying them thoroughly) and got the idea to write a silly scene where Grimm write bad fanfics about the two of them. Kinda like Usagi from Junjou Romantica. Somehow, that silly idea turned into this. And it gave me FEELS okay??? This was totally spontaneous. I haven't written a oneshot for these two in YEARS. But damn it, do I love these two. Still, after over a decade, even though this pairing is in and out of its grave. I hope this entertains someone.

Ulquiorra gave the bell peppers and beef in the pan a stir and checked the time. Five minutes until they were done. He rolled his shoulders, easing out the kinks in his back after a long day hunched over a desk at work, editing the latest books his clients sent to him. One of which _should_ have been Grimmjow's latest thriller, if the man could get off his procrastinating butt and finish his book.

Usually Grimmjow, his boyfriend, made dinner on Friday. But Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the King of the Literary World, had been shut away in his study for a week, cranking out the final revisions for his next novel.

Grimmjow had to know his editor, and boyfriend, would kill him if it wasn't done before the end of the week. If Ulquiorra wasn't killed by Nelliel, the manager of the publishing house. She was a force to be reckoned with when her anticipated manuscript was delayed due to Grimmjow's laziness. Grimmjow hadn't survived the reckless days of his youth, running around causing trouble with delinquents, only to be killed by his editor and manager.

Nelliel never believed Ulquiorra when he told her about Grimmjow's teenage years. It did sound rather unbelievable, but not Ulquiorra. He'd seen it for himself the day they met.

* * *

Ulquiorra leaned back in his chair, enjoying the quiet tapping of the rain on the windows. The air was full of the smell of parchment and leather. And carpet cleaner, but it was easy enough to ignore. He closed his eyes, basking in quiet so deep and serene.

Of all part time jobs, working as a school librarian might be boring to some. To Ulquiorra, it was perfect; there was no obnoxious music playing over the speakers, no surge of annoying customers. Just the rustling of pages, and the occasional student requesting books to check out. Otherwise, he hardly had to speak to anyone.

People were utterly bothersome. They were loud, complicated, confusing, oblivious to how utterly meaningless they all were. Books were his preferred companion. He couldn't wait to be done with high school and move on to college. It was his hope to be an editor of quality fiction, to be part of a novel's development from start to finish. Sure, he'd have to deal with people but it would be worthwhile to leave his mark on the literary world.

From beyond the quiet oasis of the library, there came a thundering, growing louder and louder. The door crashed open and into Ulquiorra's world came a burst of bright blue. He recognized the bedraggled blue-haired teen right away. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. If rumors were right, he'd changed schools after being kicked out for disruptive behavior. And he was about to destroy the sanctity of Ulquiorra's library. A thug like him would have no respect for the written word.

"Jaegerjaquez, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Just shut up and hold on to this!" Grimmjow shoved his laptop at Ulquiorra. "Hide it!"

Confused, Ulquiorra crammed the laptop in a drawer in his desk. Before he could ask, a gang of what Ulquiorra could only describe as delinquents barged into the library. They were armed with pipes. Students took off running through the doorway farthest from the thugs. Ulquiorra reached for the phone to call security.

"There you are, Jaegerjaquez!" One of the thugs, a brutish man with a mohawk, stormed forth. "I've come on behalf of Gorou! You evoked his wrath when you and your boys trespassed in our territory! You dared to speak ill of our glorious leader!"

Grimmjow dug his finger around in his ear as if their yelling pained him. "Make it harder for me next time, then."

"Did you or did you not spray paint obscenities about our dear leader's …erm…bottom all over our territory?"

"Hey, he's got a nice ass. Why else do you all follow him?"

"You dare disrespect Gorou! Get him!"

Ulquiorra had enough. He stood up, rocking his chair back. "I've called security." His voice carried easily through the quiet. "I suggest you all leave. Now."

The thug boomed laughter. "Oh no! He's called security! Like I care. We'll smash you too if you try and stop us from defending the honor of our dear—"

A chair came flying at them from across the room, bowling two of the thugs off their feet. A scrawny boy with wild straw-color hair, a tall and lanky boy with a mane of flowing golden locks, and an older bespectacled boy with a long braid of hair down his back stood in the doorway.

"We got your back, boss!" The straw-haired boy howled and he charged, swinging a chair. Books came flying at them as the blond man joined the fray.

Ulquiorra wanted to faint. Those poor, poor books. They were innocents. Innocents!

Grimmjow flew in, his knuckles bouncing off Mohawk's nose.

Ulquiorra's patience reached its end. He seized his desk chair and shoved it, sending it rolling on its wheels into the crowd.

"Hey, kids! Break it up!" Security burst into the room.

"T-this isn't over, Jaegerjaquez! On the honor of Gorou, we shall return!"

Security pursued them from the library.

"Here." Grimmjow shoved the books his friends had thrown under Ulquiorra's nose. "I guess I owe you for keeping my laptop safe, so I'll pay to replace 'em. So spare me your bitching."

Ulquiorra supposed that was adequate, though he'd prefer if no damages happened on his watch. "I'll still be in trouble with the staff."

"I'll talk to 'em, tell 'em it was my fault. Happy?" Grimmjow marched around the desk and retrieved his laptop.

"Before you go," Ulquiorra grabbed his shoulder. "If there's anything sinister on that laptop, I need to know."

Ulquiorra expected an argument. Instead, Grimmjow opened his laptop and showed Ulquiorra the contents of a seventy-two-thousand word book. "I'm almost done. Couldn't have those bastards smashing up my laptop and losing everything."

"Did you…write this?" Ulquiorra asked, stunned.

Grimmjow's brow twitched. "Why, you think I'm illiterate on top of being a thug? Fuck off."

"What's it about?"

Grimmjow's face lit up with pride. "It's a thriller novel about yakuza. What else? It's the only genre worth writing."

"Could I read it?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Huh?"

"Thrillers are my favorite genre. I could be your beta reader."

Grimmjow shrugged but there was a proud flush to his cheeks. "Sure, if you want, but I don't take criticism."

"Then how do you expect to grow as a writer?"

"It's fine the way it is!"

"Well see about that."

And it was better than Ulquiorra thought, even for a first draft. He read it all in an hour and a half, making notes as he went. Ulquiorra sought out Grimmjow after gym class and found him devouring his lunch on the roof.

"I finished it." He handed back Grimmjow's laptop.

"Damn. Already. It's good huh? Best thriller book ever."

"It's good. The best? No."

Grimmjow deflated. "What? Why not?"

Ulquiorra shoved papers at him, each page full of notes. "No book is perfect, even the best ones."

Grumbling, Grimmjow went over the notes. His brows twitched, his jaw trembled in fury.

"Do you agree with any of my suggestions?"

Grimmjow seethed. "Only two. Or three. Or—fuck you, Cifer."

"It's not that your book is bad—"

"I know it's not fucking bad! But it's not the best, either. And it's gonna be the best. You're gonna help me make it the best. And my two other books!"

"You have two more books?" He was quite prolific.

"What's your email? I'll send 'em to you."

And so Ulquiorra wound up being Grimmjow's first editor. They'd meet between classes and on weekends to discuss revisions and new ideas. When Grimmjow's pride wasn't wounded, he genuinely lit up with excitement at the prospect of further improving himself.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was more than the thuggish teen he showed to the school. He was prideful, but he was constantly seeking to improve himself. Whether it was at fighting or writing, he was always challenging himself to be better. He had dreams, ambition, a creative streak, and he loved books as much as Ulquiorra did, only second best to fighting.

It was only natural Ulquiorra would fall in love with him, therefore betraying all his beliefs that love was meaningless. However, as observant as Ulquiorra was, he was oblivious when it came to matters of the heart, even his own feelings. He didn't notice this shift in their friendship until they were well into their first year of college.

* * *

It was a week from Ulquiorra's least favorite holiday, Valentines Day. He and Grimmjow were studying in the library.

"Hey."

Ulquiorra flipped a page, waiting for Grimmjow to say what he wanted.

"Ulqui. Yo!"

"I heard you the first time."

"Well, say something!" Grimmjow grumbled. He lapsed into silence. Ulquiorra scowled. Was he going to speak or not?

"So," Grimmjow said. Then nothing. "You got a date for Valentines? Or something."

Ulquiorra made a note of a particular passage in his book. "No. It's a pointless holiday. Commercialism at it's finest. The history is rather interesting."

"Oh."

Ulquiorra stopped writing. Grimmjow sounded disappointed. He just couldn't understand why. "Why do you ask?"

Grimmjow looked away the minute Ulquiorra glanced at him. His neck even cracked. "No reason." Then, "Yeah. It's pretty stupid, I guess." The rest of their time studying was spent in silence.

Later, Ulquiorra went looking for Grimmjow so they could walk back to the dorm together, but he was nowhere to be seen so he joined Grimmjow's friends Shawlong, D-Roy and Elforte on the walk back.

"Did any of you see Grimmjow?"

"Grimmy? Yeah, he was pretty bummed out. Said he wanted to be by himself," D-Roy explained, hands behind his head as he stretched.

"Did he say why?"

D-Roy snorted. "Yeah, he asked out some guy and they rejected him. Can you believe it?"

Ulquiorra lurched to a stop, causing Shawlong to bump into him.

"D-Roy!" Elforte elbowed him.

D-Roy slapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh shit."

Grimmjow had asked him out? Why?

Ulquiorra rounded on D-Roy. "I'm the one he asked out."

"Yes, Ulquiorra dear. We know." Elforte sighed. "My, my. I suppose it can't be helped now."

Shawlong cleared his throat. "You see . . . Grimmjow is rather taken with you."

D-Roy snorted. "'Taken with him' my ass! The guy's fucking head over heels in love with you!"

Ulquiorra suddenly wanted to sit down. Grimmjow? In love with him? No. That didn't make any sense.

"We've said too much," Shawlong grabbed D-Roy by the collar and wrenched him back. "Talk to him yourself, if you like."

* * *

Ulquiorra couldn't sleep that night, only closing his eyes for an hour before his alarm went off. He dragged himself out of bed and rode his bike across campus, bleary-eyed. He wouldn't see Grimmjow until after his first class. Class dragged on and on. Ulquiorra couldn't focus on taking notes, and every droning word from the teacher's mouth threatened to put him to sleep. Grimmjow's class would be getting out by now, while Ulquiorra still had a half hour of this drivel to listen to.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Ulquiorra darted out of the classroom. He'd never run out of class before. His grades were too important to him. But damn it, so was Grimmjow. He ran, trying to catch his breath as he sought out the current blue-haired bane of his existence. A flash of blue grabbed his attention. Grimmjow was standing on the landing of the staircase, facing away from Ulquiorra and toward the stairwell ascending to the second floor.

Ulquiorra made to call out to him. His words died in his throat when he realized Grimmjow was talking to someone. A girl, ginger-haired. Orihime Inoue from class A-3. A blush colored her cheeks, hands clasped innocently behind her back as she spoke.

"I really like you, Kurosaki—I mean, Jaegerjaquez-kun!" she stammered, face turning bright red. "Um… so could we maybe go out on a date this Valentines Day?"

Ulquiorra stayed silent on the stairwell below them. He clasped the railing and held tight. Grimmjow's response took forever. Why was he hesitating? Hadn't he wanted to go out with Ulquiorra just the other day?

"Sure. Why not?"

Something dropped inside Ulquiorra.

"Oh. Hey, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra couldn't look him in the eyes. He couldn't even speak. Something was twisting around in his chest.

"Hey, ain't your class happening right now? Did something happen?"

All Ulquiorra could manage was, "Nothing."

He was stupid. So stupid. Of course Grimmjow would move on from him. Grimmjow was handsome, charismatic, exciting. He could be rude, obnoxious and troublesome, but people naturally gravitated toward him. Grimmjow had friends, and girls lining up to give him what Ulquiorra couldn't. Of course. Of course their friendship meant more to Ulquiorra than it did to Grimmjow.

There was no one like him in Ulquiorra's life. And Ulquiorra had lost him. Just as he'd finally understood how meaningful Grimmjow was to him. It was what he deserved for taking so damn long to unravel his own feelings.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Ulquiorra's footfalls echoed as he ran and soon Grimmjow's followed.

"Ulquiorra!"

A hand seized his arm and the world spun around him as Ulquiorra flew around. Ulquiorra tore his arm out of Grimmjow's grasp. "What do you want? You have Inoue. I'm not worth your time anymore."

Grimmjow's eyes blazed. "Shut the hell up. Get in here!" He wrenched Ulquiorra into a vacant classroom and slammed the door.

A red sunset spilled across the tiles, pooling on the desks. Ulquiorra caught his breath, still unwilling to look Grimmjow in the eyes.

"Firstly," Grimmjow seethed, as out of breath as Ulquiorra was. "I decide who's worth my fucking time. Not you. Not anyone. Especially not you. You don't have a fucking clue."

"And you do?" Ulquiorra muttered, sitting on one of the desks by the window.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in irritation, tugging his fingers through his wild mane of blue hair. "Better than you do, that's for damn sure. You know I quit the gang? Years ago. You know until I met some stupid green eyed nerd in the library that no one had ever acknowledge my writing? Made me feel like I could amount to more than some fucked up angry kid from a fucked up family?"

Ulquiorra looked at him, really looked at him.

"You know I never thought about publishing any of my work? No one took me seriously. Sure, I had three books, but what did that matter when no one ever encouraged me or wanted to hear what I'd written. What's the fucking point in writing if no one cares what you have to say? No one, except for fucking—you, Ulquiorra. Except for you."

Footfalls slapped the tile. Hands fell heavy on his shoulders and Ulquiorra looked up into blue eyes, wild with emotion Ulquiorra had never seen, had never expected, not from Grimmjow.

"So you don't get to decide what you're fucking worth. Not to me. Got it?" Grimmjow's voice echoed in the silence, resonated in all the dark spaces in Ulquiorra's soul, like a candle lighting up a dark room.

"Fine. Grimmjow. Fine." It was all he could say. His throat was unbearably tight. He'd had no idea the impact he had on Grimmjow's life. Even now, he struggled to believe that someone like him could be worth a damn to anyone. But if he tried to argue, Grimmjow wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Grimmjow's hands fell away and he took a few steps back, breathing in deep to reign in his outburst of feeling. Finally, he said, "What was that you said about that Inoue girl?"

Ulquiorra had almost forgotten. The hurt came rushing back in, just when he thought he'd repaired the stoic mask he hid behind. "You like her."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "She's fine. Cute. Nice boobs."

Ulquiorra's jaw tightened. Something inside him grew fangs and claws and growled _Mineminemine._

"So you'll go out with her?"

Something in Grimmjow's gaze hardened. "Maybe. Why? You like her?" The words were practically a growl.

"Not my type. Besides, it seems pretty clear she's hung up on Kurosaki Ichigo from her class."

"Look, she's interested, at least! More than I can say for—someone."

Ulquiorra hummed, trying to repress the joy surging up from deep inside him as Grimmjow's jealousy oozed to the surface.

"Why, you know someone better?"

"I think so. If you don't mind a history lesson on the holiday over dinner."

In the quiet that followed, Grimmjow's eyes widened. A grin bloomed across his face.

* * *

On Valentines Day, they saw a summer action flick and Grimmjow treated them to dinner, where Ulquiorra shamelessly filled him in on the history of Valentines Day. They walked to the dorm and to delay parting ways, they took a detour through a moonlit park near campus, moths fluttering around the light from the lampposts

"They told I was _what_?" Grimmjow squawked. "I'm gonna fucking kill those guys!"

"I wouldn't have figured it out if they hadn't told me you were head over heels in love with—"

"I'm not!" Grimmjow bellowed, his face the color of a sun-dried tomato to contradict him. "And seriously, how fucking oblivious are you? I asked you out!"

"No, you asked me what I was doing on Valentines Day."

"That's code word for 'I want to date you', dumbass!"

"No, that's vague and unhelpful."

Grimmjow snatched his hand and spun him around. Ulquiorra collided into a powerful chest, the warmth of Grimmjow's body seeping through his clothes. Sapphire eyes held his gaze. "Fine. You want me to be blunt, here you go; I wanna date you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra swallowed, at a loss for words. A smirk tugged at Grimmjow's lips, clashing with the flush coloring his ears.

"That's—I'd like that."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You suck at talking."

Ulquiorra's fingers moved of their own accord, curling in the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck. "So do you."

"Then shut me up. 'Less you wanna give me another history lesson about Valentines Day."

"What was wrong with my—"

Grimmjow's mouth covered Ulquiorra's and neither spoke for a long time, content to speak in only sighs and breathless moans as their lips acquainted themselves. Grimmjow's hands wandered, slipping into the back pockets of Ulquiorra's jeans, squeezing tight. They broke apart for air, foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

Grimmjow said, lips brushing against Ulquiorra's with every word, "If we're still bein' specific, I wanna suck you off back in the dorm room."

Perhaps that was moving too quickly. But this was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and they'd never been conventional.

Ulquiorra grabbed his hand and escorted him back to the dorm.

And nine years later they were still together, so Ulquiorra supposed they'd done something right.

* * *

The timer beeped and Ulquiorra killed the heat and transferred the beef and peppers to two bowls. Right on time, the bedroom door crashed open. Grimmjow stumbled out, his hair a tangle, still in the pajamas he'd worn all week, still smelling like B.O.

"Did you finish?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjow grunted. He came straight for Ulquiorra, arms opening.

"Shower. Right now." Grimmjow's stink propelled him away.

Grimmjow glowered at him through baggy eyes. "Fine."

He shuffled past and Ulquiorra set their bowls on the table. Thinking he'd need to air out the study of Grimmjow's funky aroma, Ulquiorra hurried in and threw open some windows. He cringed at the piles of dirty bowls and plates. Grimmjow had made the study his den for the past two weeks. Ulquiorra wanted to clean it from top to bottom, but he would leave that to Grimmjow. In any case, he was eager to see the finished manuscript so he could review it and assure the publisher his procrastinating boyfriend and writer had completed the draft.

He sat down at the desk and frowned. This document was only a few pages long. Ulquiorra's stomach lurched. This wasn't the manuscript at all; it was a fifteen page short story. Had Grimmjow even finished the revisions? Ulquiorra was ready to spring from the chair and beat down the bathroom door when he caught sight of… his name?

Ulquiorra put on his reading glasses.

" _Grimm…Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra moaned, his body trembling, wracked by complete and utter pleasure._

Ulquiorra's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

" _That's it, Ulqui. Moan for me," Grimmjow growled as his tongue delved lower, licking his—_

Ulquiorra scrolled further down.

_Ulquiorra screamed in pleasure as their bodies collided. "Nha! Hng! G-Grimmjow, I'm c-coming!"_

Ulquiorra slammed the laptop shut, wrenched it off the desk and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Yo. What's got's your panties in a twist?" Grimmjow sat at the table in a bathrobe, his hair slick and wet from the shower.

"What is this trash?" Ulquiorra seethed. "I do not scream. And when have I ever said 'lick me there, my King', or 'Lick me harder?'"

Grimmjow smirked. He said nothing.

"And where is my manuscript? The one on the deadline, the one the publisher has been jumping down my throat to get their hands on because _someone_ decided to write smut instead of meet his deadline? Who is this for? Who is reading this drivel?"

"Tons of people."

Ulquiorra almost dropped the laptop. "You've…shared this with people? Who?" He was scared. So very scared.

"Denizens of the internet. Don't worry, I change the names. It's just a fun little hobby. The names are for my...personal gratification."

This was the day they broke up. Ulquiorra could feel it. "I'm not enough gratification for—No. Never mind. Tell me you finished the manuscript."

"'Course. The smut was to celebrate. I already send it to OneDrive, you should be able to read it."

Ulquiorra barely contained his sigh of relief when he checked the Drive and found the long-awaited manuscript.

"I did good, right?" Arms encircled Ulquiorra's waist and a pointed chin came to rest on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"You did." Ulquiorra felt bad for doubting him.

"Think I deserve a reward." Warm lips danced across his neck, found that spot between his shoulder and nipped.

The heat of Grimmjow's body made it difficult to argue. "Later. I need to review your changes."

Warm hands wandered beneath his shirt, drifting across his skin. Ulquiorra swallowed. The manuscript got less tempting by the second. The proper thing to do was to leave Grimmjow with a case of blue balls and spend the rest of the night with his manuscript instead.

"That dirty little story got me … inspired." Grimmjow's breath blazed hot against his neck. His hands wandered, squeezing Ulquiorra's ass. "Gotta say, you're one hell of a muse, Ulqui."

But this was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. If there was one thing they'd never be, it was conventional.

"You're making coffee later. To keep me awake while I review your book."

Grimmjow practically purred as their lips met. "Yeah, yeah. Got it."

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
